The Diary Entry Unseen
by writtenonthebullet
Summary: Hermione's diary from her first year at Hogwarts and a little before.
1. June 18, 1991

**AUTHORS NOTE: My first story. Sorry if it sucks. Anyways, this is before Sorcerer's stone. Kind of like a prequel written in diary format.**

Hermione POV

June 18, 1991

I was just sitting outside reading like always and this I heard this strange noise, like wind, but it is the middle of summer and there was no wind today. I am sure of it. I looked around and no one was there so I just started to read again. Then I heard it again and accidentally dropped my book in a puddle, it was raining earlier. So I picked it up to inspect the damage. It was really wet and the words were all smudged. I was really upset because it was a good book so far and I wasn't finished. I have never not finished a book! I kept wishing in my head that I could dry it or take back that moment. I heard a rustling of pages and I looked down and saw the book was dry. I was happy of course, but that was impossible! It was all intact and nothing was wrong with the ink or anything. I want to tell my parents, but I don't want to worry them. I should just be happy and not dwell on it, but I want to know how that happened! Tomorrow, I will go to the library and look up if anything like this has ever happened, and maybe ask around town.


	2. June 19, 1991

**AUTHORS NOTE A/N: Ok, so I am updating because I feel like it, Lol. Please review so I know someone is reading this. Thanks!**

June 19, 1991

I decided not to ask around about the book thing, because I would look stupid and who would listen to a kid anyways. I did go to the library though and I couldn't find anything on fast drying books. I just can't find any explanation for it. Maybe I was actually dreaming, maybe it wasn't real. That would make sense; I highly doubt it though because it just seemed so real. I felt the water and the humidity outside. Dreams aren't that detailed. I read in a book once that what you feel in a dream is actually there it is just what is going on around you. The thing is, I wasn't in a wet environment or a hot room. I don't know. There has to be something though, because things like that just don't happen. This is one of those times I wish I had some friends. I am not very popular in school so I don't have many friends. It's ok though. I mean I don't need them really; I have my family and my books. I keep thinking of the book thing. What if it was magic or something? I mean, I know there isn't magic, but things happen. This is just too strange. I hope nothing odd happens again. It is too weird and I stress out about it. I think I shall go to sleep or read or something so I will not think about that stupid book.


	3. June 20,1991

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, so as you have probably noticed, I put out two chapter out yesterday. I am planning on writing two chapters a day since they are short. Please review so I know someone is reading, and I want to know your thoughts on it.**

June 20, 1991

Today was just a normal day. I played a game of cards with my dad, and won! I never win, so I was really happy. My mum was gone at work all day, she was pretty busy at the office. She came home telling about how a kid bit her. She has a scar even, that is rare, he must've bit her hard. I am so happy today was normal and nothing odd happened. Oh, I almost forgot, my family may go on vacation to Ireland. I am very excited. Next week, we will start to plan and maybe we will go! I have never been to Ireland before, so I checked out some books on it. I am very excited to be going to the Emerald Isle. That's what they call it.


	4. June 21, 1991

**AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own Harry Potter. I just haven't been putting that out there. Haha. Also, sorry for putting this out late, I wrote this the same time I wrote chapter three, but I was a slacker and didn't put it up. Forgive me! Please review so I know someone is reading this, or tell me what you think of it! You'll get imaginary galleons if you do!**

June 21, 1991

Today we canceled our vacation because of an odd letter. It was addressed to me and it said that I have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm not a witch though, so I have no idea why they sent that. My parents think I could be one, I hope not though because witches are terrible creatures. I don't want to go to this school; I'd rather go to my school where I already have friends. A school full of witches and wizards must be a bit crazy, doing evil spells everywhere. School starts in July there and I really don't want to go. I should bring that up with my parents and hope they let me stay.


	5. June 22, 1991

**Author's Note: This chapter is quite short, sorry. I may not update tomorrow, since it is Christmas Eve, so Happy Holidays! Please review. I like that.**

June 22, 1991

My parents have decided to let me go to Hogwarts. I still am not sure about this. Maybe it was a practical joke, because witches and Wizards aren't real. I go to Hogwarts on July first. That is earlier than normal schools. My parents said we have to go to London tomorrow to get to that world and buy supplies, like wands and cauldrons and books. I am a bit scared to go somewhere with other witches and wizards, but my parents said I have to go to Hogwarts so I might as well get used to it. I'd rather be on vacation then have to deal with this.


	6. June 30, 1991

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry, for the long while to update, I was a bit busy. Happy new year everyone! One of my New Year's resolutions is to update a bit more often! Review and favorite! I will update once ever week for this fanfiction.**

June 30, 1991

I was wrong about when Hogwarts started it starts September 1st, a bit later when normal school starts. I am so worried. Since my parents found out that the date was wrong, we didn't get to go to London yet . Sorry, I haven't wrote in my diary in awhile, I have been doing other things and talking to my neighbors. My parents told me not to tell anyone about me being a witch, they said it isn't something you tell your neighbors. It's ok though, I didn't want to tell them anyways. I bet all the other kids going to Hogwarts have told all their friends, I just don't have anyone I really want to tell.


	7. July 1, 1991

**A/N: Time to update again! By the way, I love reading all your reviews, every time I get them I just want to write more. I really appreciate them. I hope you all like this chapter too "The Diary Entry Unseen". If I ever make any mistake please let me know, so I can fix it. Also, next week I am gonna start up a new HP fanfiction series. More info on that in a bit. Please review and fave!**

July 1, 1991

I can't believe I have a month til' I go to Hogwarts. I am so excited. I wonder what they will teach us and tell us about there. It's like I got chosen to go to a whole different world that no one else can go too. Next week, we are going to go to London and buy uniforms, a wand, schoolbooks, and a cauldron. I am really excited about that, because you don't just buy it in London, you buy it in a special part of London, a secret part. Well, my parents are calling me so I am gonna stop writing for now. I will write in my diary later this week, because I noticed if I write in it every day I won't have room for all the stuff that happens at Hogwarts..

**A/N: Ok, hope you enjoyed. Next week, I am starting a Harry Potter drabble series. No worries though, I won't abandon this one, I will still update every week. I need help picking a title, so leave an idea in the review section and your title may get picked. **


	8. July 15, 1991

**A/N- Hola everyone! It's been another week, so it's time to update! I am very excited for this chapter and have been waiting very impatiently to put it up. Here, we go. Also, thanks to all of you telling me it is good. It makes me very happy. Hope you like it.**

July 15, 1991

Today we actually went to London and bought my supplies. It was a very surreal experience and very exciting. First we bought my wand and it was so cool! I got to try them out and right away I found one. To me it looks like a plain old stick, but apparently it holds powers. Also, we got some books today. The bookstore was so very different from the bookstores at home. Some of the books were very odd and alive in a sense. The pictures moved and the books could make noises. It was quite strange. Later on, we went to buy my school uniforms, a lot like my other school except we had to wear a cloak over it. I am very excited for school to come up. Only a few days away.


End file.
